Love for the Sea
Plot Duck the Great Western Engine always had a fascination with the ocean. Ever since he started work at Arlesburgh Harbour when he got his branch line, he loved seeing all the ships travel out on the ocean, wishing he could do the same. Sometimes the other engines got a bit annoyed, but Duck was often so caught up with his ideas that he didn't notice. One evening, the Great Western Engine puffed into Arlesburgh Harbour with Alice and Mirabel. "Skiff? Where are you?" Duck called out, "I've got some fresh tourists here!" "Right here! Woah!" Skiff sailed right next to Duck, slightly bobbing about. Duck chuckled. "Still having a bit of trouble with the sails, Skiff?" "A little bit," Skiff smiled, "But I'll get used to it. I just love traveling on rails." Duck sighed and looked to the water. "I wish I could sail the sea like you did... Say, what was it like, sailing with Sailor John anyway?" Skiff thought back to before he was put to use as a railboat at the harbour. "Well, it was fun. We got to look for treasure, got to visit new places... It's just my face consistently in the water that sort of 'sank' the experience, if you know what i mean." the railboat replied. Duck laughed. "Well, if I was a boat, my face would be far above the water. I wonder what'd it be like to go to faraway lands..." Duck began to daydream as some tourists climbed into Skiff. "Okay, hold on tight!" cried Skiff as he started to sail away, "Bye Duck!" Duck was so caught up in his daydreaming that he hadn't heard Skiff. But he did hear a sudden whistle. "Woah, Skiff!" "Sorry, Oliver!" Skiff chuckled nervously as he sailed out of sight. Oliver sighed. "Duck, what are you doing now?" Duck blushed at being caught. "Well, I, um..." "You're daydreaming about going to faraway lands and exploring the world, aren't you...?" Oliver exhaled. "Well... yes," said Duck meekly. Oliver groaned in exasperation."Duck, you seriously need to stop deluding yourself. You're never going to turn into a boat, and you're never going to work in other countries. Stay right here on Sodor, where we belong." the tank engine said crossly. Duck sighed. "...sure Oliver." "Good." and Oliver puffed away with his coaches. But Duck felt rather sad as he started off back down the branch line. "If only someone else on Sodor understood my fondness of the seaside... I seem to be the only one who really understands myself." Duck sighed as he puffed away. The next morning, at Arlesburgh Shed, the other engines had already left. Duck decided to pass the time by dreaming of what it would be like to float on the water and sail off to a tour across the world. His driver walked up to him. "Duck, we must collect some ballast from Arlesburgh Junction! Duck...?" Duck didn't answer. The driver sighed as he snapped his fingers in front of Duck's face. Duck was suddenly pulled from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh...hi driver." said Duck weakly. The driver put his hands on his hips. "Did you hear what I just said?" Duck sighed in shame. "...no." "We're supposed to to take some ballast from Arlesburgh Junction and take it to Brendam Docks," the driver said, miffed. "Oh..." The driver got into the cab and Duck set off for the Small Railway. At Arlesburgh Junction, Rex was shunting the hoppers into place. "There we go! All smart!" Rex said. "Ugh, why must you be so meticulous?" grunted Mike. "Because I prefer neatness over dirtiness," explained Rex. Mike rolled his eyes as he started to puff away. Duck arrived at the junction with his ballast hoppers, sighing sadly. Rex couldn't help but notice Duck's expression. "Hello Duck. Why the long face?" he asked kindly. Duck sighed as he came to a stop. "Well, everyone seems to be against my fondness for the sea. Or they just don't care. Do you know how it feels to have everyone ignore a passion of yours?" the Pannier tank asked. Rex chuckled. "Well, sort of. I know Mike doesn't appreciate anything I do so I suppose that counts." Mike immediately braked. "Hey, stop making up rumours about me!" he said angrily. "But it's fact," smirked Rex. Duck lightly chuckled; Rex and Mike's banter made him feel a bit better, but he still felt a bit down. "But seriously Duck; don't let anyone stop a passion like yours. If you like the sea, I'd say you find someone who shares your opinions." Rex continued. "But who on Sodor likes the sea?" Duck asked. "Um... I don't know." Mike said. Rex thought for a moment. "I don't know either... Hmm... Where's your train headed?" "Well, it's to Brendam Docks. Something about being shipped to other places." Duck explained. Rex grinned broadly. "Well, you're going to a dockyard! Surely you'll meet someone there!" "I hope you're right," Duck frowned as the ballast fell through to his hoppers. The Great Western Engine whistled and puffed away, to Brendam. At Brendam Docks, Cranky sighed. "Salty, this one's yours..." Salty couldn't help but notice the gruff tone in Cranky's voice. "Argh me lad, what be your problem? Is it that you're lonely?" asked Salty cheerfully. "Anything but... There's like, ten engines here per hour." "Well me hearty, just know that you're special." Salty said. "Yeah whatever..." The crane rolled his eyes as he loaded Salty's flatbeds. Two familiar whistles could be heard. "Oh no... Not those troublemakers..." "Hi Cranky! What's new?" grinned Bill as the tank engine twins puffed in with some China clay. "Nothing until you two showed up." said Cranky gruffly. "Oh, don't be so harsh, Cranky. They're young yet," chuckled Salty. "Thanks for defending us Salty," Ben giggled cheekily, "We're rather bored though..." Catching on to what Ben was meaning to say, Bill murmured in agreement. "Oh! I hear ya! Would you two like to hear a story?" Bill and Ben's faces instantly brightened. "Yes please!" the twins shouted at once. Salty chuckled as he collected his thoughts. "Argh, well... How to begin?" "At this point I don't even care," Cranky muttered. Salty started to tell a story about an old captain who was desperately trying to find Captain Calles' treasure. "And so, Captain Johnny ate a brownie as he thought of what to do next..." "Why a brownie?" asked Ben. "Because Cap'n Johnny loved brownies." said Salty. "Are you sure?" "...yes." As Duck puffed into Brendam Docks, he heard something quite unusual. He braked so he could listen better. "Okay, fine. We'll cut out the brownies, but nevertheless, Captain Johnny sailed on around the coast of Sodor, trying to find that cavern. But it never showed up..." Duck gasped. "That sounds like a pirate!" But he said it too loud, for Salty looked back and saw him. "Ahoy there matey! I may not be a pirate but I can still tell exciting stories! Come over here lad! There's always room for more!" the Dockside Diesel grinned. Duck, thrilled, puffed right next to Salty. Duck, Bill, and Ben listened to Salty's story. As soon as he was done, Duck was amazed. "Wow! How do you know such fantastic tales? I've never heard anything like that before." Duck said in awe. "Because he pretends he used to sail the seas," snickered Ben. "Argh mateys, let's go treasure hunting!" mimicked Bill. The twins giggled as Salty snickered himself. "Well, not quite like that, lads. But it's more along the lines of this dockside Diesel loving the sea." "He sure does," puffed Porter as he steamed beside Bill and Ben, "He always has something new to say." Cranky grunted as he started to unload Duck's trucks. "Will you all scram? I've got work to do, and you're blocking my view." "Sure, Creaky Cranky," giggled Ben and the twins laughed as they puffed away. "I best be off too," chuffed Porter as he went off to shunt some trucks, "There's a lot to do today, what with all the new projects on the railway and all." Now Duck was alone with Salty. The Pannier tank read his nameplate by his cab so he could get his name. "So...Salty...you love the sea?" "Well of course I do! It be my passion!" Salty said, "But nobody else seems to have that same fire. Sure, engines listen to me stories, but they only seem to do it because it's something fresh and new." Duck was delighted; finally, someone had the same interest as him. "I love the sea too though! I've always wanted to go to faraway lands!" he cried. Salty looked over and smiled. "Argh, ye got the passion too? I figured someone else did. You seem to be a quite interesting engine. Did you know about Captain Calles?" "Well of course, what with all this cavern, pirate ship, and treasure business going on recently," chuckled Duck. "Have ye heard about the pirate who wanted to find a way around the world?" asked Salty. "No," Duck replied, who was already intrigued. Soon Duck was engrossed in the story as Salty made it seem very dramatic indeed. Cranky began to get annoyed. "*ahem*" Duck and Salty looked up. "Don't you two have somewhere else to be?" the crane asked. Duck suddenly remembered something. "Oh no! I've got more trains on my branch line! Don't worry Salty! I'll hear the rest of your story sometime!" and Duck puffed away. Salty chuckled to himself. "Argh, that engine is quite interesting, ain't he Cranky?" "He's just as annoying as you! Then again, so is everyone else," said Cranky. That night, Duck puffed back into the sheds, feeling very pleased. Oliver rose an eyebrow as Duck backed into his berth. "What's with you, Duck? You were all gloomy last night." Duck grinned. "I met a very friendly Dockside Diesel at Brendam Docks today! He loves the sea, just as much as I do! It's high time someone else does!" Donald and Douglas chuckled. "Well, we're happy for ya, lad. I can understand how lonely it can get, having a passion no-one seems to notice," said Donald. But Oliver wasn't so keen. "What's so great about the ocean? We work here all day and all night, so what's so special? It's saltwater with fish in it. Nothing great..." Duck's smile turned into a scowl. "You just don't have the appreciation that I do!" "Or it's just I focus on more important things, like being Really Useful," argued Oliver. Douglas sighed. "Oliver, leave 'im alone. He has a passion; not much ye can do aboot that..." "Fine. I'll go sleep with the coaches at Tidmouth Hault, if that's what you want..." Oliver huffed and he puffed away. "Well, someone woke in the wrong side of the shed," grunted Duck. The next morning, Salty and Porter were shunting trucks, bright and early as always. Salty started humming a sea shanty, which annoyed Cranky. "Salty, don't you have any other interests besides your sea talk?" the crane asked rudely. :Yes matey, but the sea is my workplace," replied Salty as he biffed some trucks. But Porter was worried. "Salty, be more careful! You might cause an accident!" "Nonsense, me hearty. I never have accidents." Salty said with a hint of pride. "What about when I first came here?" Porter asked crossly. Salty stopped humming. "Oh... Um... Never mind. But I'm careful, nonetheless." But Salty wasn't being careful. Salty biffed some trucks into another siding for Neville. As the trucks biffed into the buffers, Salty wasn't paying attention and he suddenly smashed into the trucks. Luckily, the buffers were very strong and held the trucks and Salty in place, but that was bad for Salty; his buffers were dented and he became derailed. "Ugh, Salty!" scowled Cranky, "Look what you did!" Salty sighed. "I'm...sorry..." he said quietly. "Tell that to the Fat Controller," replied Porter, "I know it was an accident, but you should've been more careful." Salty knew Porter was right. Later, the Fat Controller arrived on Winston, and he was not very happy. "Ooohh, Salty... What have you done? Now Brendam Docks is short an engine, and Porter can't do the work by himself!" Salty was very ashamed indeed. "Sorry sir... I was careless, I was... sir..." The Fat Controller sighed. "Now I'll have to make some arrangements..." "Excuse me sir," Winston said, "But who's going to replace Salty?" "Hmm... I'm thinking Duck... He doesn't have that many trains right now, so it shouldn't be that bad of a loss." "If you say so, sir. Shall we go to Arlesburgh Harbour and fetch him?" "Of course, Winston. I'll send BoCo to take you to the Dieselworks, Salty..." "Yes sir," said Salty. The Fat Controller drove away, to Arlesburgh. Back at the harbour, Skiff was giving some children a ride. "Hang on tight!" the railboat cried as he sailed on, stopping beside Duck. Skiff sighed. "Bother. This wind is inconsistent sometimes. But it'll start again soon," he said. Duck chuckled. "You always have something positive to say, Skiff." "Well, of course. Life's too short to dwell on negativity, Duck!" Skiff said happily, "That's why we should be upbeat and accept anything that comes!" "Very wise, Skiff..." murmured Duck. Just then, Winston drove alongside him, stopping suddenly. "You're actually improving, sir," Winston joked, "I actually feel safe while riding with you." The Fat Controller chuckled. "Nice stop, Winston. Very nice." He looked at Duck. "Duck, I'd like you to work at Brendam Docks. Salty's out of commission and I need an engine in his place." Skiff grinned. "Duck, you're going to work by the sea! Isn't that exciting?" "Yes... Though I don't think Oliver will care..." "What do you mean?" asked the Fat Controller, who had overheard. "Well... Oliver thinks my love for the sea is silly. With all due respect sir, it's a bit saddening." The Fat Controller frowned. "Hmm... Change of plans. Duck, you're staying here... I have another engine to talk to instead..." Duck and Skiff exchanged a smirk as Winston spoke up. "Where is Oliver, anyway?" "At Arlesburgh Junction, as I recall." replied Duck. "Right. Off we go, Winston!" and the Fat Controller set off again. At the junction, Oliver was waiting for Jock to arrive with the ballast hoppers. He was complaining about Duck to Toad. "It's not like a locomotive to want to be a boat, Toad. It's completely useless too! Why bother with a passion that's never gonna come true?" Toad was getting very cross. "Oliver, I'm ashamed of you." Oliver was surprised; Toad always said "Mr. Oliver", instead of just plainly saying his name. "How does Mr. Duck's passion effect you in any way?" Toad continued bitterly, "I'm sure you have your own passions. What would it be like if Mr. Duck said those were silly? Put yourself in his place." Before Oliver could reply, the Fat Controller drove up. "Oliver, what's this I hear about being rude to Duck?" he asked sternly. Oliver gulped. "Um..." Toad smiled. "He said that Mr. Duck's passion wasn't worth anything, sir." the brakevan said. "Thank you, Toad. Oliver, I'm sending you to Brendam Docks in Salty's place. Maybe that'll teach you to appreciate all kinds of work.." Oliver stuttered. "B-but what about Toad? And my trains?" "Douglas can take care of Toad, and your trains can be divided between Donald, Douglas and Duck." the Fat Controller said. "...when do I leave?" "Right now. Brendam Docks is a busy place, Oliver." Oliver groaned as he was uncoupled. "This isn't fair!" he complained as he scurried off to Brendam. Soon, Oliver arrived at Brendam Docks. Rocky was lifting Salty onto a flatbed to take to the Dieselworks. Salty looked down to find Oliver. "Argh, there's the engine to go in my place... Take care of the Docks, will you?" "I'll...try... I guess..." Oliver said quietly. BoCo honked his horn. "Come along, Rocky. We must be quick if Salty will be repaired by the end of the day." the Diesel said. He oiled away with Salty and Rocky. Porter puffed up. "Hello Oliver! As you know, I'm Porter. You know what to do, right?" "...I guess..." "Good. Let's get started." Oliver biffed into some trucks. Porter cringed. "Oliver, may I suggest...shunting the trucks instead of biffing them?" Oliver rolled his eyes and biffed some vans into Edward. "Be careful!" said Edward crossly as the vans were coupled up. All day, Oliver biffed into the trucks, taking his anger out on the other engines. Porter began to get miffed quickly, but Cranky got even crankier than usual. Just as Oliver was grumbling while biffing some trucks into Sidney, Cranky had enough of his behavior. "Ugh, I can't take this anymore!" Cranky cried as he dropped a crate of melons on Oliver. "Cranky!" Oliver shouted in despair. Porter giggled. "Oops...actually I don't care. It's funny." Cranky said. That evening. Salty oiled into Arlesburgh Sheds. Duck, Donald and Douglas were surprised. "What are ye doing here?" asked Donald. "I'm here to fill in for Oliver until he gets back from the Docks," Salty chortled, and he looked over at Duck. "So, I guess we be working together now, are we?" Duck was delighted. "Yes Salty, I guess we are! I cannot wait until tomorrow!" "Hargh, neither can I, matey..." The next morning, the Fat Controller drove up to Brendam Docks, and he was still cross. "Oliver, you will be staying here until you learn how to appreciate all kinds of work. I do not tolerate complaining about what your job like you currently are." he said sternly. Oliver looked down at his buffers. "Yes sir..." Porter and Cranky smirked. "I could easily replace you with an engine from the scrapyard; that's how unhelpful you've been," added the Fat Controller as he got into Winston, "I'd like that to change..." Oliver paled. "...yes sir..." For the rest of the day, Oliver worked at Brendam Docks. Gradually, he got to know Porter and Cranky's way of doing things. "I'm sorry I biffed the trucks, you two; I guess I'm just not that fond of this type of work." Oliver said apologetically. "Well, that's what you're here for," said Porter. He also learned that the sea could actually be quite fun to look at. "All those boats come in per day, Porter?" "Right Oliver. That's what Brendam Docks is for; transportation of goods from across the globe." "Fascinating," murmured Oliver. Meanwhile, Duck and Salty worked together; Duck showed Salty how the ballast chute worked and the Diesel got to meet the Small Engines. "What is that thing?" asked Mike rudely. "I be Salty, me hearties. I'm here to collect some ballast." Salty said happily. "He talks weird," whispered Rex. "Be nice... Pleasure to meet you, Salty." said Bert. That night, Duck and Salty were in their usual berths. "Today was a great day," Salty said happily, "Got to tell a few tales, got to make new friends..." "Indeed," agreed Duck, "Do you miss Brendam?" "A tad, maybe," admitted Salty, "But I love it here too. All the sea is so shiny, the way the sun reflects off of it." Just then, a whistle blew. "Oliver?" gasped Duck. It was; the tank engine puffed into Douglas' berth, who was out on the Main Line with a passenger train. Salty smiled. "Argh, Oliver. Is it time for me to go back?" "Yes, Salty. The manager said your first job is to shunt the Flying Kipper." Duck frowned. "So...this is goodbye, eh?" Salty grinned. "No, matey. You're still going to deliver ballast to Brendam Docks. So I think we'll see each other quite often." The dockyard diesel honked his horn as he started to trundle off. "Bye, me hearties! Love the coastal route!" and he raced off. Duck sighed; he didn't like to see Salty go. Oliver looked over. "Look... I'm sorry about everything I said about your passion. It is worth something, as is every passion. Keep loving the sea, Montague." Duck grinned broadly. "Thank you, Oliver. I'm glad to see you've learned to appreciate all kinds of work." Toad couldn't help but smile at the conversation. The friends looked out onto the ocean, seeing a whale jump out into the air and diving back in. Characters * Edward * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Porter * BoCo * Salty * Winston * Skiff * Rex * Mike * Bert * Toad * Cranky * The Fat Controller * Neville (does not speak) * Jock (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Charlie (cameo) * Gator (cameo) * Bear (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Sailor John (mentioned) Locations * Arlesburgh Harbour * Arlesburgh Shed * Arlesburgh Junction * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Hault Sheds Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Future Releases